


the fine line

by favouriteyear



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Mild D/s, mild orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteyear/pseuds/favouriteyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt at the rarecomicskink community on LJ. OP requested Jean/Emma; Fight Sex. So it's basically PWP. Hope the OP got what the wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fine line

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some mild D/s and mild orgasm denial.

Emma’s nails dug into her sides, and she bit her lips to keep from crying out. Somehow, in the middle of their argument Emma had moved uncomfortably into her personal. She could feel their breaths mingle, and the heat radiate from her body. Emma leaned closer, pushing her against the wall, ruby red lips twisted into a mocking smile.

“Well darling, this is an unusual position we’re in.”

Jean turned her face away, blood and heat rising to her cheeks. Emma’s hand was searingly warm, pressed against the inside of her thigh. Her fingers danced teasingly over the crotch of her panties, and to her consternation, Jean felt herself growing wet.

“Hmm”, Emma drawled.

Jean moaned softly. Emma traced the edge of her panties, before slipping her fingers beneath them. Bracing herself with her free hand, against the wall beside Jean’s head, she leaned forward, her mouth barely brushing against Jean’s.

Jean cried out as Emma’s stroked her thumb over her clit, sending a rush of electricity through her body. She was humiliated and furious with herself. Jean detested this woman, and yet, she found her body responding strongly to Emma’s touch.

A triumphant gleam entered Emma’s eyes, when Jean’s hips bucked.  
“Oh God,” the words tumbled out of Jeans mouth, and her eyes slid shit, as Emma worked one finger inside her.

“Yes” she rasped, and Emma slid a second finger into her slick heat.  
“Open your eyes.” Emma commanded, “Look at me.”

Jean’s eyes flew open. She gasped. Emma’s breath was ragged, and her mouth was slightly open. Jean hooked one leg over Emma’s waist and pulled her closer. She reached up and tangled one hand in Emma’s blonde, pulling her head forward into a rough kiss.

Emma pulled away, chest heaving, eyes dark as she looked at Jean. Her nails scraped Emma’s scalp, eliciting a moan. Jean fought to keep the smirk of her face.

Emma’s thumb circled her clit, and Jean’s body, arched, thighs tensing.

“Don’t come.” Emma murmured. “Not yet.”

Jean’s green eyes bore into Emma’s. “Please”, the word fell unbidden from her mouth.

“No.” Emma smirked. Emma’s hand slowed its pace, and Jean grunted in frustration.

“Please, Emma.”

“Please what Ms. Grey?”

“Please Emma, please let me come.”

Emma’s mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk. Her thumb, pressed hard against her clit, and Jean’s hips bucked, as the waves of her orgasm crashed on her.

She slumped, half on Emma and half against the wall; humiliation, anger, relief, all swirling in her mind.

She pushed herself away from Emma, resolutely refusing to look at her. She walked out of the room on shaky legs, with Emma’s laughter floating behind her.


End file.
